Kimi no Koe
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: Piiku (Pieck) es una joven quien siempre ha estado junto con su mejor amigo Porko en su natal Marley. Un día durante esa prueba de piano conoce a un hombre que le cambiaría su vida por completo a ella y a todos los que la rodean. /Versión Editada del Fic ZekeXPiikuxPorko llamado: Propuesta Indecente/
1. Quaterback

**Quaterback.**

La mañana había sido algo cansada para los estudiantes de último año del Colegio Heros durante ese calor inmenso que caracterizaba el mes de julio. Todo había iniciado con una mini charla acerca de las distintas universidades disponibles en la ciudad de Liberio y áreas cercanas, seguido por un pequeño receso en el que los alumnos podían comer algo de la soda y tener así, energías para lo que les esperaba durante el resto del día.

Una vez finalizado ese pequeño despeje, los seniors; como se les conocía a esos estudiantes de décimo y onceavo año al ser los últimos niveles de la institución, iniciaban la ejecución de las pruebas piloto de los exámenes nacionales de Marley para el décimo nivel, y las pruebas reales para el último nivel del colegio. Comenzando su ejecución con algo de matemáticas, pasando después por el idioma extranjero en el que se han especializado desde el ingreso a la institución, seguido por las ciencias; para finalizar en las materias de historia y estudios cívicos. Permaneciendo después de la finalización de las pruebas piloto alrededor de las tres de la tarde, todos aquellos estudiantes de décimo año interesados en incrementar los créditos para el próximo periodo lectivo en el área deportiva, disciplina artística o las dos ingenierías disponibles; alumnos quienes debían realizar una especie de prueba en donde se medía sus capacidades y donde los resultados eran mostrados después de terminada todas las audiciones.

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma -susurraba para sí tras salir de la sala donde había efectuado sus exámenes de práctica -. Estoy tan agotado que no puedo mover ni un dedo - apoyándose sobre la pared más cercana.

" _No comprendo por qué debemos hacer las pruebas si estamos en décimo año. ¿No deberían de hacerlas únicamente los estudiantes de último año?"_ pensaba ese joven con musculatura mayor que la de sus profesores y quien, al estar sobre esa pared, podía observar a través de la ventana a sus compañeros. "Maldita sea".

Exhalando un poco de aire para no sentir tanta pesadez por el agotamiento mental, Reiner decidió quedarse apoyado sobre esa pared fría por unos cuantos minutos y despejar así su mente de toda la información que tuvo que escribir en dichas pruebas piloto durante este último trimestre del año lectivo.

-Vaya… -indicó una segunda voz al cerrar la puerta del aula para no interrumpir a aquellos quienes aún no habían finalizado sus pruebas -. Yo no lo hice muy bien. No pensé que iban a ser tan quisquillosos con química este año -. Indicó, cerrando sus ojos al sentirse algo triste por los posibles resultados.

" _Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese elegido biología como la mayoría"_ pensó ese joven con altura envidiable tras salir de esa habitación; quien al ver lo difícil que estaba la prueba de química; analizó la posibilidad de poder cambiar la ciencia en la que se iba a especializar para la prueba nacional.

-Hablaré con mi profesora… -murmuraba tras abrir lentamente sus ojos.

Alejándose de la que consideraba como deliciosa y fría pared, Reiner caminó unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse con el joven alto y de cabellera oscura quien parecía necesitar unas cuantas horas de sueño para eliminar esas ojeras que lo hacían parecer un mapache gigante con la habilidad de caminar en dos patas.

-Bert -susurró, haciendo muecas con sus manos para ser visto -. Vamos a la soda.

Siguiendo los pasos de su amigo con tantos músculos que ahuyentaba hasta a los profesores, Berthold se limitó a sonreír y a seguirlo a pasos agigantados en dirección a la soda donde se vendían los emparedados más deliciosos de todo el instituto. El chico más alto de todo el instituto pudo mirar cómo su compañero de clase estaba frunciendo el ceño al caminar, preocupándose por el bienestar del rubio y por sus posibles resultados de esas pruebas piloto.

Observando la camisa blanca moverse de manera divertida al dar cada al quedarle más que apretada debido a su cuerpo tan particular, Berthold pensó por un instante en preguntarle cómo se sentía tras haber pasado horas -como él- sentado en esa silla fría y dura resolviendo varias pruebas de distintas materias. Reservándose su opinión para hablarle de asuntos triviales primero.

-Pude ver aquel video que me enviaste por WhatsApp -, mencionó algo nervioso -. Estuvo divertido.

-Marcel fue quien lo envió en el grupo, Bert. Ese video no lo envié yo -replicó en un tono relajado, fijando su mirada en uno de los emparedados al visualizarlo a lo lejos; apresurando el paso.

-C-Claro… -murmuró, rascando su cuello al no saber que más decir durante esa caminata en dirección a la soda.

Deteniéndose en seco, la espalda de Reiner chocó contra una parte del pecho de Berthold.

-No me molesta si hablamos de las pruebas -. Indicó en un tono seco -. Ibas a preguntarme acerca de ello, ¿no es así? Pues pregúntalo y deja de fingir, Bert – retomando el paso.

-Entiendo -respondió, sintiéndose aliviado de saber que no habría problema si sus labios comenzaban a mencionar esas pruebas piloto.

-Quiero el emparedado más grande -dijo divertido, señalando el emparedado deseado.

Observando cómo uno de los profesores nuevos tomaba uno de los alimentos señalados, Reiner habló:

-Oye, Bert. Ese hombre con cabello raro robará uno de nuestros emparedados.

El chico de cabellos oscuros sabía muy bien el significado de las palabras de Reiner.

-S-Si corremos por los pasillos… -mencionó algo nervioso -. No deseo obtener una boleta y menos de ese profesor. Él es aterrador…

-¿Lo olvidas? -preguntó, deteniéndose en seco -. Hoy dieron libre a los demás estudiantes y sólo nosotros y los de último año tuvimos que quedarnos aquí como idiotas.

-Eso significa que no está el director Magath… -susurró sonriente, analizando todas las cosas que podrían hacer sin ser castigados al no haber educadores ni director presente.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico musculoso.

-¡Corre! -gritó el rubio en ese pasillo que incrementaba sus chillidos a manera de eco.

Poniéndose en una posición como si estuviese jugando futbol y fuese a ser el receptor, Reiner arqueó su espalda, colocando una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo y doblando levemente su otra pierna para ser aquella que le ayudaría a impulsarse y poder correr con mayor rapidez. Dicha pose le permitía no sólo colocar una de sus manos sobre el suelo y la otra en su pierna, sino una forma cómoda para iniciar su carrera de manera estable.

-¿Listo? -preguntó, arrancando con todas sus fuerzas tras la pregunta.

-¡Reiner! -gritó su amigo, tragando saliva al saber que seguirlo implicaría una boleta y una posible sanción por parte de ese profesor -. ¡Reiner! -volvió a gritar, convenciéndose que si no se apresuraba; nunca iba alcanzar a su amigo -. Rayos…

Arrancando con todas sus fuerzas como si el mismo diablo lo estuviese persiguiendo, Berthold corrió y hasta alcanzó a su amigo; tomando sin que el rubio pudiese darse cuenta, dos emparedados que estaban ubicados muy cerca de su mano.

-Vaya, tal parece que tu apodo no es broma -menciono algo divertido ese profesor -. Quizá deberías de cambiar de deporte, Hoover. El basquetbol no es algo desafiante para un chico con habilidades tan interesantes como las tuyas – apretando el emparedado que tenía en su mano izquierda.

-Rayos, Bert -intervino Reiner con una sonrisa -. Aún sigues siendo el más rápido de los dos… -limpiando con su mano izquierda el sudor en su frente.

-No había nadie a quien botar -contestó algo sonrojado, buscando con la mano sobrante el dinero.

-Yo lo pagaré -dijo el profesor, interrumpiendo esa conversación tan íntima -. No es algo de todos los días que puedes ver en vivo y a todo color a nuestra estrella escondida y a nuestro mariscal actuar juntos. ¿Va a llover? -preguntó, mirando levemente a la ventana más cercana con el fin de ver el cielo -. Tania, apunta esos dos emparedados y las bebidas a mi cuenta.

-Oiga, profesor Novak -dijo la mujer con senos gigantescos y una cabellera corta en un tono seco -. Si no me paga la cuenta anterior no pienso darles a estos mocosos nada.

-Vaya, eres algo fría; Tania. Cuando reciba mi pago juro pagar. ¡Lo juro! -exclamó, cruzando sus dedos en símbolo de promesa.

Ambos se sorprendieron por la actitud amable de quien siempre consideraron el educador más raro de todos.

-Gracias, profesor Novak -indicó Berthold, pasándole el emparedado a su amigo.

Reiner creyó mejor no decir ni una sola palabra. Ese hombre le daba mal espina y no era uno de sus favoritos desde que el director Magath había decidido traerlo después de la extraña muerte del antiguo profesor.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó el joven alto a su amigo, caminando en dirección a una de las salidas que dirigía a uno de los pequeños parques del colegio.

-Vamos…

Siguiendo a su amigo hasta la primera banca que visualizaron tras salir de esa soda, Reiner decidió sentarse y comer ese emparedado de forma silenciosa.

-Emparedados y bebidas gratis… -mencionó Berthold extrañado -. ¿Acaso pasará algo malo?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Debe ser común que un profesor invite a sus alumnos.

-Bueno… -murmuró, mirando su emparedado de manera sospechosa -. Quizá no deba temer, es sólo un emparedado; ¿no es así?

-El violador no es ese hombre. Además, al parecer la policía pudo atraparlo.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ese chico con cabellera oscura, quien tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo pudo sentir algo de tranquilidad al regresar a casa. Decidiendo posponer sus pensamientos paranoicos para pegarle un inmenso mordisco a ese delicioso emparedado de jamón y queso.

-Oye, Bert –indicó el rubio, ignorando el hecho que su amigo estaba masticando -¿Sabes?

-¿Hm? -preguntó con la boca llena de comida.

-Ah, estás comiendo… -susurró, sonriendo levemente al verlo con las mejillas infladas -Traga y hablaremos luego.

Nuevamente su rostro se iluminó ante las palabras de Reiner.

Masticando a toda prisa para poder continuar con esa conversación antes de que fuese la hora de iniciar su entrenamiento, Berthold pasó el resto del emparedado con ayuda de la bebida que el profesor le había regalado.

-Creo que no me irá nada bien en la parte de matemática lineal -indicó algo decepcionado -. Estuve pensando y quizá debamos ir por unas cuantas clases a la casa de Marcel, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó algo curioso, girando sus ojos en dirección al rubio al estar más que intrigado por la respuesta de su amigo -. Apuesto que estaría más que contento de vernos y de ser nuevamente nuestro profesor –dijo algo nostálgico, recordando los buenos momentos que vivieron cuando los tres eran inseparables en la escuela y ciertos años del colegio.

Reiner también extrañaba a Marcel.

Extrañaba tener que ir a recogerlo a su casa para ir al colegio junto con Berthold y pasar unos minutos antes por la tienda del hombre asiático casado con una antigua estrella porno, quien vendía los mejores productos japoneses, coreanos y uno que otro de contrabando de la república independiente de China. Extrañaba el no poder hablar de las cosas más normales y triviales de regreso a casa cuando sólo ellos dos debían regresar a casa, pasando nuevamente por la tarde a la tienda de aquel hombre con su famosa esposa para comprar ese snack vespertino; teniendo que comprarle algo al más alto del trío ante su ausencia en el grupo gracias a los entrenamientos de basquetbol con su equipo de segunda.

" _Realmente extraño al encargado de las golosinas en clase cuando la profesora estaba distraída explicándole al lento de la clase_ " pensaba el rubio al analizar con mayor detenimiento sus sentimientos. Emociones guardadas desde que Marcel les había anunciado que ese año iba a tomar un rumbo distinto para estudiar en una institución diferente.

-Marcel es una pieza faltante en nuestro grupo -insistía Berthold al ver el rostro apagado de Reiner -. ¿No lo ves de esa manera?

-Sí… -respondió algo agotado el rubio, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tristes de su mente para entrar de lleno en concentración para aquella prueba que debía enfrentar dentro de unos minutos.

-Quizá deberíamos invitarlo a comer algo -indicó en un tono alegre el chico de cabellos oscuros -. O podemos llamarlo antes de entrar a la última parte de las pruebas -incrementando el tono de su voz al sentirse feliz tras recordar a su amigo -. También podemos…

-Basta -gruñó Reiner, interrumpiendo las palabras de su compañero de clase -. Basta… -murmuró.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, el rubio tragó algo de saliva antes de continuar con sus palabras.

-No llamaremos, visitaremos ni haremos nada con respecto a Marcel. ¿Olvidas dónde está? ¿Olvidas por qué no está aquí con nosotros? -preguntó en un tono seco -Él, mejor que nosotros necesita concentrarse en sus estudios y en ganar dinero. La vida de Porko depende del éxito de su hermano. ¿Olvidas los sueños de ese pelirrojo?

-Reiner… Yo… -murmuró, sintiéndose apenado por haber olvidado tras la emoción, la situación de los hermanos Galliard.

-Marcel no sólo está becado, sino que recibe una compensación económica por estudiar en tan prestigiosa institución. Así que deja de pensar que vivimos en los viejos tiempos, y mejor apresurémonos a terminar de comer antes que nuestras prácticas den inicio.

Comiendo sin decir una palabra, escuchándose únicamente el masticar de cada uno; Berthold pensó en la manera más sencilla para terminar la tensión entre ellos antes de tener que retirarse para entrenar.

-Lo siento… -murmuró, bajando el emparedado a la altura de su pecho con un poco de mostaza alrededor de su labio superior -. No quise… verás…

Reiner detestaba esa sensación.

-Mierda -expuso, apretando lo poco que quedaba del emparedado con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que algo de jamón, queso y una parte del tomate cayesen al suelo -. Detesto cuando te disculpas en ese tono, me siento culpable; Bert.

-Lo siento… -susurró, tragando saliva al no saber si sus palabras comenzaban a enojar más a su amigo o estaban calmándolo.

Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de ese joven con apariencia musculosa.

-No estoy enojado, para que quede claro -indicó, girando sus ojos en dirección de un sorprendido Berthold -. Estoy algo…. Si quedo como mariscal de campo, quiere decir que tendré una beca y eso quiere decir que…

-Ya entendí -interrumpió su amigo, posando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Reiner -. No debes de preocuparte por tu madre, la beca está asegurada. Los caza talentos te han visto y estoy seguro que esta vez tendrás el contrato. No sólo serás una estrella, sino que vas a jugar con los profesionales una vez salgas del colegio.

-Marcel estuvo ganando esos contratos desde que iniciamos el colegio, Bert -indicó, poniéndose en pie -. Y sabes que la sangre es algo poderosa.

-¿Sangre? -preguntó algo confundido -. No comprendo…

-Si los rumores son ciertos, Porko estará compitiendo hoy por el puesto de quaterback. ¿Sabes lo que eso se significa? Ahora que no está Marcel, ese puesto será tomado por su hermano menor.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

Si te gustó, estaría agradecida por tu review.


	2. Alpha

**Alpha.**

Mientras unos seniors se jugaban su futuro en las pruebas pilotos y otros realizaban las verdaderas pruebas estatales con el fin de graduarse, aquellos interesados en incrementar sus créditos estudiantiles para el siguiente periodo lectivo mediante el camino deportivo, artístico y gracias a un técnico en alguna ingeniería ofrecida en Heros; dedicaban sus últimos minutos para calentar, practicar y repasar los detalles finales antes de enfrentar una de las convocatorias más exigentes a nivel de secundaria según los periodistas de Marley.

Aquellos calificados según las exigencias de los profesores especialistas del área, jurados invitados, periodistas de la rama requerida y hasta miembros del consejo estudiantil de Heros; no sólo obtenían créditos extras en su hoja estudiantil, lo que incrementaba su promedio para el ingreso a cualquier universidad prestigiosa de Liberio, sino que obtenían el derecho de ser el portador honorable de la chaqueta hecha a la medida conocida como Alpha. Accesorio con diseño personalizado según la estación del año, la cual mantenía el escudo del colegio en una de las mangas y en la otra, el escudo de la familia creadora de la institución; junto con el apellido del estudiante en su espalda.

\- ¿Crees que nos harán la chaqueta más ajustada si se los pido? -preguntó una de las chicas a otra -. Yo no soy gorda, por ello no quiero que mi figura sea arruinada por esa cosa que llevan puesto como si fuera hecha por hilos de oro o algo parecido.

\- ¿Cosa? -preguntó otra de las chicas del grupo en un tono de sorpresa por la manera en que la chica de cabellos rubios se expresaba de la vestimenta más deseada por esos estudiantes en espera dentro de ese pasillo -. ¿Hablas de la chaqueta Alpha? -volvió a preguntar.

-Espera, ¿tiene nombre? -preguntó la rubia en un tono altanero -. Es por ello que las cosas no avanzan en esta nación. ¡Le ponen nombres absurdos a la ropa!

-Bueno, sí… -contestó a manera de susurro otra de las acompañantes de la rubia tras sentirse avergonzada por el nombre de la chaqueta.

-Es natural que el nombre sea patético -expresó una nueva voz en ese pasillo -. Después de todo, hablamos del nombre del perro del antiguo rey Karl -. Dijo algo divertida. La dueña de la voz, era una chica con cabellera larga y de color negro; estudiante que, por alguna extraña razón, permanecía acostada sobre su espalda en ese pasillo.

\- ¿¡Disculpa!? -gritaron las chicas al unísono, mirando de pies a cabeza a la chica que había interrumpido la conversación del trío.

Las tres chicas de apellidos complicados, eran jóvenes provenientes de familias prominentes. Quienes estaban acostumbradas a vestir las ropas más lujosas de la capital, y a ser adoradas por los demás. Esas tres chicas insípidas, observaron con detenimiento el estado deplorable de esa enagua sucia perteneciente a la estudiante que decidió informarles acerca del origen del nombre de la chaqueta. Y pudieron observar, aparte de la vestimenta Alpha; la enagua del uniforme oficial de color viejo verde musgo, extendida unos diez centímetros según los protocolos establecidos en el reglamento estudiantil. Uniforme personalizado según los gustos de esa estudiante de honor, al agregarle unos leggins de poco grosor.

-¿¡Quien rayos usa las enaguas con ese largo en estos días!? – preguntó al grupo la rubia, buscando la respuesta de sus amigas.

-Ay, no -respondió una de las acompañantes como símbolo de desaprobación

\- ¡Tan pasado de moda! -gritó la líder de las chicas, haciendo que más de una cabeza girase en su dirección -. ¡Tan ugh!

-No sólo eso -intervino una de la miembro del trío -. Se pone leggins color negro y estamos en verano. ¡Un crimen de la moda! -gritaba, pelando los ojos al ver cómo la vestimenta de la chica estaba combinada con unas botas militares de cuero color negro con suela de goma -. Qué asco… -murmuraba la chica, tapando su boca al sentirse mareada tras ver la ropa de esa estudiante.

-Ah, es cierto… -respondió en un tono tranquilo esa chica, recordando la estación en la que se encontraban -. Lo había olvidado… -apartando totalmente de su vista el libro que leía -. Estamos en verano…

\- ¿Acaso no te percatas de la estación en la que te encuentras, loca? -preguntó algo enfadada la líder de las chicas -. ¡Mira bicho raro, deja de estar ahí tirada y mejor aléjate que no necesitamos que estés presumiendo el hecho que llevas esa chaqueta!

Juntando sus labios al sentir ganas de tirarle ese libro que tenía en manos a esa chica de rostro bello y de cutis perfecto, la portadora de la chaqueta que representaba ser alumna de honor según los criterios de Heros; pensó como mejor opción no desperdiciar un buen libro en una chica ruidosa quien sólo sabía decir palabras sin sentido.

-No es vanidad, Tania -indicó, colocando el libro sobre el suelo -. Son reglas de Heros. Si ganas la chaqueta, la llevas hasta al cumpleaños de tu madre – continuó -. Claro, lo del cumpleaños es en sentido figurado; no literal -. Corrigió en un tono algo sarcástico, acomodando con rapidez su cuerpo para sentarse como si fuese a meditar como lo hacen los monjes en Asia.

\- ¿¡Por qué eres tan idiota!? -preguntó otra de las chicas, dando un paso hacia adelante para ser vista por esa estudiante a la que llamaron bicho raro -. ¡Quienes ganan la chaqueta, no deben de hacer más audiciones!

\- ¿Eso crees? -preguntó la joven de piel pálida a esa estudiante de cabellos castaños -. Según las reglas del director Magath, todos debemos realizar a partir de este instante; el examen de forma anual. En pocas palabras… -deteniéndose por unos instantes antes de continuar su discurso para ponerse en pie -. El hecho de haber ganado la chaqueta hace un año, no quiere decir que eres una vaca sagrada durante toda tu época estudiantil. Sólo se significa, que eres intocable por un ciclo lectivo; Catalina.

Las bocas de los jóvenes presentes se abrieron como por arte de magia al escuchar las palabras de esa chica con vestimenta particular.

-Si no creen mis palabras, pueden revisar el periódico escolar -. Indicó, sacando su celular del bolsillo escondido dentro de su falda -. Hasta existe una aplicación del periódico -. Introduciendo el aparato dentro de ese bolsillo nuevamente.

-Nadie lee eso, idiota -. Respondió la líder del trío.

-Aparentemente sólo algunos lo hacemos -indicó, girando sus ojos en dirección al libro que había dejado tirado en el suelo -. Pero mírale el lado positivo, Tania -. Caminando hacia el libro -. Quizá puedas ganarme este año en tu presentación. Tienes un noventa y cinco por ciento de ganar con la pieza que haz elegido.

\- ¿¡Disculpa!?

-Fuiste inteligente en elegir la pieza favorita del director -tomando el libro -. Eso es lo que yo llamo un buen movimiento -indicó, sonriendo tímidamente después de sus palabras -. Es una de mis piezas favoritas y creo que, si dejas de lado el querer llamar la atención de los chicos del colegio, podrías ser una excelente pianista profesional.

\- ¿Acaso es esa tu nueva estrategia, Piiku? -preguntó algo molesta la chica -. Sabes que desde que ingresaste al colegio, haz sido la ganadora de las audiciones de piano. ¡Te burlas de mí! -gritó, caminando un par de pasos para tomar por los hombros a la chica -. ¿¡Acaso te burlas de todos nosotras!?

-Nunca haría eso -respondió en un tono seco, sintiendo cómo las manos de Tania hacían que su cuerpo girase -. Nunca me burlaría de alguien más, y menos de alguien tan talentosa como tú.

-Presumida de mierda. Te daré un par de golpes para que aprendas.

-Ya veo… -susurró, sintiendo algo de lástima por esa chica que tenía al frente -. Lamento si mis palabras fueron duras. No era esa la intención, Tania -indicó, quitando con la mano libre; una de las manos de la joven rubia de uno de sus hombros -. Pero como indiqué anteriormente. Si deseas ganar, debes luchar y ya -. Quitando la otra mano -. Después de todo, eso es la vida; Tania -exclamó, inclinándose para tomar su bulto que aún permanecía sobre el suelo.

Retirándose de ese pasillo al no tener tantas intenciones de seguir hablando con esas chicas quienes nunca fueron de su agrado, Piiku pudo sentir como el celular vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su falda.

-Ah, hermana eres tú -respondió sonriente -. No, aún no hago mi presentación -continuaba hablando, disminuyendo la velocidad de su caminar dentro de ese pasillo solitario - ¿Llamas porque necesitas que cuide de Udo? -preguntó curiosa, deteniéndose al ver a un hombre a lo lejos del pasillo, quien había abierto una de las ventanas del lugar -. ¿Hanji? -preguntó, percatándose que la puerta ubicada muy cerca de ese rubio era nada más y nada menos que aquella perteneciente al director Magath -. Debo colgar, no nos dejan hablar en los pasillos. Salúdame a tu apuesto jefe. Dile que pude verlo en el muelle el fin de semana pasado y que la barba le sienta bien, ¿quieres? -colgando casi inmediatamente de sus palabras.

" _Demonios"_ pensó, creyendo que ganaría una boleta que le retiraría inmediatamente el derecho de portar la chaqueta Alpha durante los días que quedaban del año lectivo. Boleta que iría directamente a su hoja estudiantil, y que mancharía su perfil perfecto desde que ingresó a Heros.

Permaneciendo estática en ese pasillo, Piiku pudo ver como ese hombre de cabellera larga y rubia; bostezó.

-Vaya -murmuró la chica al ver como el perfil agraciado de ese varón se transformaba en un hombre con una interesante papada al momento de bostezar -. Supongo que pocos se ven atractivos al hacerlo -insistía para sí misma en un tono bajo, metiendo el celular dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Retrocediendo lentamente para no ser detectada por ese hombre que parecía estar hipnotizado por la escultura del Heros, Piiku dio un par de pasos hacia atrás; colocando su mano derecha sobra la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

-Oye, tú -exclamó el sujeto de cabellera rubia lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por Piiku a lo lejos -. Sí, me refiero a ti - continuó -. La chica de las botas militares con suelas escandalosas -girando su rostro en dirección a la estudiante -. Tu nombre es Piiku, ¿verdad? -preguntó sonriente -. Mucho gusto estudiante Alpha, mi nombre es Willy Tybur -. Exclamó, meneando su mano izquierda para saludarla -. Soy uno de los jurados de las audiciones de piano del día de hoy. El piano es mi instrumento favorito, y el de mi mejor amigo.

-W-Willy Tybur… -balbució, tragando fuertemente después de sus palabras.

\- ¿Hola? -preguntó el rubio al ver la poca reacción facial de la joven con ojos adormilados.

Una corriente de electricidad invadió su cuerpo en el momento que los ojos claros de ese hombre hicieron contacto con los suyos. Sensación semejante a aquella cuando se toca un cable suelto sin querer.

" _¿Quién o qué es este hombre?"_ se preguntó, sintiendo como su respiración comenzaba a volverse irregular.

Ese caballero con traje fino, cabellera larga y con una sonrisa de actor de novela; le hacía sentir incómoda. No podría decirse que esos sentimientos se debieran a una característica de timidez o algo parecido; después de todo, Piiku no era nada de eso. Esa incomodidad no tenía explicación aparente para la estudiante modelo de Heros. Sólo sabía que, al momento de intercambiar miradas, una corriente eléctrica se sintió en su interior.

-La casa Tybur… -murmuró, tratando de calmar esa impresión extraña de incomodidad y nerviosismo al estar asimilando que todas las historias contadas por su padre debajo del puente de la amistad, se estaban convirtiendo en algo palpable.

-Así es -respondió, enderezando su postura -. La casa Tybur de Marley. La familia erdiana más… -deteniendo su discurso de golpe para exhalar algo de aire como si lo siguiente que fuese a decir, fuesen palabras algo difícil de digerir para la chica -. Lo que deseo decir es, que no somos personajes de cuentos narrados bajo la luna en las noches de festival -. Explicó, girando su rostro en dirección a Piiku -. Aunque debo confesar, que; me hubiese gustado permanecer en el anonimato un par de años más, ¿me explico? -preguntó, sonriendo nuevamente.

Aquel hombre quien dijo llamarse Willy era apuesto. No era únicamente esa ropa exclusiva, su reloj de oro, sus zapatillas de cuero y ese anillo de diamantes en su mano izquierda lo que lo hacía lucir algo más allá de elegante y atractivo para el ojo femenino. Así como tampoco se podría decir que era guapo por el hecho de tener una cabellera que brillara como el sol, y una nariz con punta redondeada que le daba un toque único a ese rostro adornado con una barba estilo collar. El hombre de apellido Tybur era apuesto por su postura. Al verlo erguirse, Piiku pudo ver que a pesar de no ser un varón de alta estatura como estaba acostumbrada ver en su nación; ese rubio ganaba puntos al mantener su espalda recta con sus hombros echados hacia atrás. Expresando un sentimiento de seguridad y confianza en sí mismo; generando que todo aquello que saliese de su boca retomase un nuevo sentido.

-Un ángel caído… -expresó en voz baja de forma involuntaria al sentir algo de miedo tras ver nuevamente ese gesto en su rostro -. Maldición -susurró, tapando su boca tras analizar lo peligroso de su discurso.

\- ¿Ángel? -preguntó el rubio al no comprender las palabras de esa chica -. Vaya, ese es un nuevo halago que debo agregar a mi diccionario -indicó sonriente, exponiendo no sólo esos perfectos dientes blancos otra vez, sino también esa encía color rosa que incrementaba su atractivo.

" _Esa sonrisa"_ analizó en sus pensamientos, sintiendo algo de escalofrío tras descifrarla.

La estudiante Alpha quería creer en esa sonrisa perfecta, en esos dientes alineados y en esas sensuales arrugas que se formaban cuando Willy extendía su boca para sonreír; mas sabía que toda esa puesta en escena no era nada más que un acto. Deseaba sentir mariposas como lo haría cualquier chica tras ver cómo su cabellera se movía al compás del viento, haciendo que su sensualidad incrementase a tal punto que sus piernas temblasen; mas ella no era una estudiante cualquiera. Piiku no sólo era el primer promedio del colegio Heros, la mejor pianista jamás vista desde que surgieron las leyendas que el príncipe fallecido era un genio en tocar el instrumento; sino que era lo suficientemente inteligente para distinguir la diferencia entre una expresión facial forzada y una real.

" _Maldición"_ se dijo en pensamientos, entendiendo que ese caballero que estaba frente a sus ojos no era tan confiable como ella hubiese deseado. _"¡Maldición!"_ insistía para sí, moviendo uno de sus pies para dar un paso hacia atrás y poder así salir corriendo de ese pasillo frío, silenciosos y solitario.

-Veo que tus habilidades analíticas no son un juego -exclamó el rubio, tapando su rostro con su mano izquierda al sentirse avergonzado por haber sido atrapado por una estudiante de secundaria -. Me siento algo apenado, debo confesar -. Murmuró, sacando un pañuelo de su saco al sentir como su frente se llenaba de sudor por la vergüenza -. Rayos… -susurró, quitando el pañuelo de su rostro tras haber limpiado las gotas en su frente.

Girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente de la estudiante, el representante de la familia Tybur avanzó de manera cautelosa como si fuese un depredador que no desease ahuyentar a su presa. Siendo incrementado el sonido de sus pisadas gracias al eco generado en ese pasillo solitario; ruido que acrecentaba la sensación de amenaza para la estudiante.

-Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Qué tanto sabes acerca de la verdadera historia de Marley y de sus batallas con las demás naciones del mundo entero? -preguntó el rubio, avanzando con cuidado en dirección a la joven, quien había dado ya un par de pasos hacia atrás -. Por favor, déjame contarte una historia; ¿quieres? -inquirió, guardando el pañuelo dentro del bolsillo de su saco.

-Dudo mucho que la cabeza de la familia erdiana más poderosa de Marley haya salido de su cueva para contarle un cuento a una estudiante a quien no ha visto nunca en su vida -expresó en un tono seco, endureciendo su expresión facial al sentirse amenazada por ese hombre.

-Creí que siempre tenías la razón, Piiku -indicó Willy, sonriendo de forma reservada.

-Ah, con que esa es tu verdadera sonrisa -deteniendo su caminar en reversa -. Veo que puedes expresar verdad en esos ojos claros, señor Tybur.

-Llámame Willy. No soy tan viejo como crees -, continuando con su avance de manera lenta en dirección a Piiku -. Después de todo, he salido de mi cueva para verte a ti exclusivamente, alumna Alpha.

Las palabras de Willy hubiesen sido halagadoras en otro contexto, tomando un nuevo sentido dentro ese pasillo frío, solitario y silencioso durante esa tarde de verano.

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿Eres nueva conmigo como lectora y con este fic? Si es así, déjame aclarar algunas cosas: Estaré usando el nombre de Piiku y no Pieck, así como Porko en vez de Porco; al usar sus versiones romaji en vez de las supuestas traducciones de los nombres de esos personajes.

Este fanfiction es la versión editada del fic llamado: Propuesta Indecente.

Se considera este fic como un ZekexPiikuxPorko. No es único ni exclusivo el ship dominante acá el Popi (PiikuxPorko). Por ahora en realidad no hay ships fijos lol

Planeo de este un fic mensual, mas no prometo. No tendré fecha fija para actualizar.

 **¿Pudiste leer todo?** WOW si fue así. Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Me encantaría que pudiésemos hablar más y ser más cercanos. Me encanta hablar con los lectores de los fics que escribo, así que dime tus dudas o lo que te gustó -y hasta lo que no- y yo responderé en las "notas del autor" del próximo capítulo.

* * *

 _ **Saludos.**_


	3. Nuevo orden

**Nuevo orden.**

Heros no era únicamente la institución más emblemática de todo Marley. Era el colegio que había visto nacer a los mejores soldados durante los tiempos de guerra, y la secundaria en la que la antigua familia real Fritz había asistido desde que el antiguo rey Karl; decidió que sus hijos y descendencia, debían acudir como símbolo de amistad con la familia Tybur.

Desafortunadamente, después de la desaparición de la familia real y nobles veinte años atrás; ningún miembro real ni con título proveniente de Marley, había sido visto en dicha institución. Convirtiendo a Heros en un colegio menos exclusivo para personas adineradas, para enfocarse en aquellos con talento; donde se premia el esfuerzo más allá de la ascendencia y apellido. Siendo la única institución quien tomaba con seriedad para su ingreso, la fidelidad y el amor hacia la nación que declaraba ser la república más poderosa jamás vista en la tierra. Nuevo orden que permitió que estudiantes como Marcel, pasasen por los pasillos de Heros; quien fue condecorado como el mejor quaterback jamás visto, desde que un Ackerman ocupó dicha posición en su pasantía como estudiante extranjero, una vez la isla realizó el primer acuerdo de paz con la nación exportadora de café. Intercambio de estudiantes realizado con mayor frecuencia desde que Paraíso fue tomado por el actual rey Uri, quien negoció que trabajadores pudiesen ejercer su profesión en la nación cafetera; con ayuda de un permiso especial que debía ser renovado cada dos años. Permiso que le permitía trabajar en Libero a la periodista y bloguera más controversial proveniente de la isla de Paraíso.

-¡Ilse! -gritó a lo lejos un joven de cabellos castaños quien cargaba una cámara sobre los hombros. Caminando de entre todos los periodistas ubicados en una zona específica del estadio en donde los estudiantes de pruebas deportivas realizarían su presentación, el chico ocupó el número de asiento asignado -. ¡Ilse, ya llegué! -sentándose junto a la chica de apenas veinte cuatro años.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó algo mal humorada la mujer, y quien parecía estar concentrada escribiendo en su computadora -. ¿Apareció el chico? –preguntó, dejando de teclear para voltear su mirada en dirección del joven quien estaba tomando de su bebida -. No te envié a ver a las mocosas de Heros, Alf.

-Es Alfonso, Ilse -respondiendo una vez puso separar sus labios de la botella -. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta. No pude verlo. Tienen cerrados ciertos pasillos y hay guardias por todos lados. Pude ver a Reiner y al poste de nombre Berthold.

Frunciendo el ceño al saber que no había obtenido ni una foto del joven, Ilse lamentó no tener material para mostrar en su blog de chismes para todas aquellas amantes del joven Galliard.

-No me interesa ver a un gigante que sólo juega bien porque su físico le ayuda, y mucho menos quiero saber acerca de ese chico que siempre es el remplazo de los quaterbacks -indicó, retomando su artículo -. Quiero al pelirrojo, y a nadie más.

-Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil obtener una foto de ese chico. No suele vérsele en las calles, y menos en fiestas.

-Es natural, los erdianos no solemos ser tan fiesteros como los marleanos.

-¿No es eso un comentario racista? -preguntó algo confundido el joven, colocando sobre el suelo la cámara al sentirla algo pesada.

-No seas ignorante, Alfonso -indicó algo molesta, deteniendo nuevamente su teclear para tomar por el cuello al joven -. No hablo de razas, sino de un hecho. Más del sesenta por ciento de los erdianos radicados en Marley no tienen los ingresos suficientes para salir de fiestas o consumir algún alimento fuera de sus casas.

-Creí que el porcentaje de erdianos con trabajo había incrementado, Ilse.

-La tasa de desempleo es alta en Libero, Alfonso -soltando al joven -. Además, el gobierno actual tiene diferencias entre un erdiano y entre un marleano. ¿Se te olvida que se le cobra mayores impuestos a un erdiano por servicios y por consumo de bienes?

-Ilse, no hablarás más de ese tema; ¿verdad? -preguntó a manera de susurro, esperando que nadie lo escuchara. Recordando como fueron secuestrados una vez en Libero después de la publicación de artículos en contra del gobierno, sintiendo escalofríos al pensar acerca del tema que menos le agradaba hablar en público con esa chica de rostro pecoso.

-Oye, Alfonso -habló en un tono más calmado, tratando de retomar la razón de ser por la cual estaban en dicho lugar.

-¿Sí? -preguntó algo deprimido, creyendo que nuevamente la chica iba a realizar un artículo de enfoque político en vez de uno deportivo.

-Tranquilo, se nos pagó para hablar de deportes.

-Por las murallas sagradas… -murmuró, retomando color.

-Entonces, ¿qué sabemos de Porko? -preguntó, alistando sus dedos para escribir todo lo dicho por el chico.

-Sabemos que su hermano mayor es Marcel.

-Ajá… -escribiendo con rapidez ese hecho -. Dime algo que los demás no sepan.

-Al parecer, es el mejor estudiante de castellano de su aula.

-¿Un deportista con mente? -preguntó divertida, escribiendo el chisme en su computadora -. ¿Qué más? Vamos, Alfonso. Dime algo que haga a las chicas deseen estar en la cama con ese chico; y que haga a los chicos admirarlo.

-Pues, al parecer toca la guitarra desde sus cinco años -indicó, rascando su cabeza al no creer que dicho dato fuese de importancia -. Y al parecer, es muy bueno. Tanto, que en uno de los festivales de su escuela reemplazó al guitarrista principal al estar enfermo.

-Vaya, ese pelirrojo es una caja de pandora… -murmuró, deteniendo su escribir -. Alfonso, ¿sabías algo?

-¿Qué, señorita Ilse? -preguntó en un tono cansado, fastidiado de hablar de un hombre y no de una bella dama.

-Dicen que tiene los ojos azul grisáceo. ¿Es eso verdad? -preguntó algo curiosa por el color de ojos del joven -. Tenía entendido que eran azul y ya.

-Pues, ni idea. No lo he visto con detenimiento.

-Mierda, eso no es bueno. Sólo he visto a Marcel, pero él posee ojos castaños y su cabellera es parecida a la mía…

-Pues, según los chismes; el chico se parece a su padre -indicó el joven, tratando de bajar la voz para no ser escuchado por los demás periodistas ubicados muy cerca de ellos.

-Según sus fans de Instagram, el chico tiene un cutis envidiable para un mocoso de trece; casi catorce años… -murmuró la mujer, mordiendo el labio inferior al querer saber si todos los chismes eran verdad.

-Ilse… -susurró el camarógrafo, acercándosele a la oreja de la periodista -Porko es menor de edad, no deberías de sexualizar a un pre-adolescente. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Un chico malo… -replicó sonriente, ignorando las palabras de su camarógrafo al alejar su oreja de los labios del chico -. Un mocoso que sería capaz de tirarte lo primero que tenga en mano, y quien sería capaz de maldecir en el campo. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Un escándalo -respondió algo deprimido al ver como nuevamente era ignorado por la pecosa -. Lo que se traduciría es venta de periódicos para nosotros y artículos.

-Exacto -dejando de teclear.

-Ilse, ¿lo deseas porque es guapo o porque es un potencial desastre? -preguntó algo nervioso, tomando la cámara para filmar el campo y a los invitados especiales que comenzaban a llenar los campos asignados.

Encendiendo la cámara, ajustando el lente e iniciando su grabación; Alfonso pudo ver cómo el presidente de la federación de futbol juvenil ocupaba su asiento. Pudo ver como deportistas retirados de Marley se sentaban y para su sorpresa; algunos deportistas de la liga mayor actual ocupaban los asientos VIP de ese campo.

-Vaya… -susurró, pensando en lo diferente que era esta prueba comparada con la efectuada el año pasado.

-¿Alfonso? -preguntó la periodista quien estaba más enfocada en su computadora al estar respondiendo las preguntas del chat en vivo en donde Porko era el tema central -. ¿Qué es lo que llama tu atención?

-Ilse -dijo, alzando un poco su tono de voz al querer acaparar su atención.

-¿Ahora, qué? -dejando de teclear para verle la cara -. Habla, Alf; que no puedo estar deteniéndome a cada segundo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento -indicó, tragando saliva al sentir escalofríos mientras continuaba su filmación -. Las cosas se ven distintas en esta ocasión. ¿No crees que hay mucha gente famosa?

La mirada de la periodista se enfocó por unos segundos en dirección a los asientos de los invitados especiales. Quien tomó sus binoculares para ver de mejor manera, y percatándose de algo que no esperaba.

-¿Alfonso? -preguntó, viendo cómo un par de guarda espaldas masculinos vestidos con sombreros negros y trajes del mismo color, ingresaban para proteger a su jefe.

-Dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo, Ilse -. Haciendo un acercamiento con su cámara al ver cómo después de los dos guardias, ingresaba la persona a quien protegían.

-Sí… -murmuró, bajando los binoculares -. Hoy es un año interesante para este patético deporte, Alfonso -. Colocando los aparatos sobre sus piernas para tomar la cámara que estaba dentro de un bulto muy cerca de uno de sus piernas -. Hoy será un buen día -. Indicó sonriente.

Los dos erdianos no eran los únicos emocionados al ver ingresar a ese varón bien vestido, quien después de sentarse; decidió quitarse el sombrero de cuerdo color negro para pasárselo a uno de sus guardias. Todos los periodistas comenzaron las filmaciones, fotografías y la tomas en vivo por medio de sus celulares para no dejar escapar la ocasión. Y muchos poder obtener la foto de la portada de los periódicos de Libero del día siguiente.

-No es de todos los días que tenemos el privilegio de ver a un Ackerman, Ilse -haciendo un acercamiento con su lente, lo que le permitía ver la manera en la que el varón encendía un puro con ayuda de uno de sus guardias.

-Tch, el viejo es apuesto -gruñó -; aunque me hubiese encantado ver al joven y no al anciano.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó una tercera voz, interrumpiendo la conversación -. Kenny es el más popular de los Ackerman. Levi sólo es un mocoso mimado y sobrevalorado…

-Oye, Kattia -respondió de mal humor la joven -. Nadie te invitó en la conversación. Así que esfúmate, chismosa.

-Vaya, Ilse -respondió ofendida la periodista de Marley -. Sigues siendo tan grosera como siempre, tch -. Volteando su rostro para tomar un par de fotos de Kenny.

-Alfonso, que no se te escape ningún detalle de Kenny. Quiero saber todo. Lo que hace, con quién habla y cuantos puros de fuma el chico malo de los Ackerman -. Indicó en tono de mando la periodista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al saber que el hombre a quien consideraba misterioso y apuesto, finalmente hacía aparición en Marley.

-Entendido -ampliando la toma para poder filmar a todo aquel que se acercaba a hablar con el varón.

-Con que Kenny Ackerman viene a ver al pelirrojo… -susurró para sí, riendo al mismo tiempo que fotografiaba cada paso dado por el varón -. Olvida a Porko, que nuestra próxima portada ya tiene nombre. Y uno muy bueno.

-Ilse, yo no jugaría con la familia amada por los Fritz -. Respondió nervioso, siguiendo con su lente los pasos del tío de Levi.

-No seas marica. ¿Acaso no ves que esto no se trata de los Ackerman? Si ellos están aquí, sólo quiere decir una cosa -quitando la cámara de su rostro -. Paraíso está interesado en tener un talento de Marley en su casa. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-No…-murmuró, tragando algo de saliva al creer que eso no era un buen presagio.

-Vaya que eres idiota -. Dijo en un tono sarcástico, dejando de captar por unos segundos el rostro de Kenny -. Esto dejó de ser un asunto deportivo, cabeza hueca. ¿Recuerdas uno de los dichos en la guerra?

-¿Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca? -preguntó dubitativo.

-Exacto -indicó, sonriendo de forma pícara; retomando su labor de fotografiar cada paso del Ackerman -. Tal parece que Uri dejó de jugar al rey, para realmente ponerse la corona sobre esa rubia cabellera.

-Ilse, estamos en tiempos de paz.

-¿Tiempos de paz? -preguntó divertida, quitando nuevamente la cámara de su rostro para revisar las fotos tomadas con su cámara -. No me hagas reír, cabeza de algodón. La guerra no ha terminado. Y menos cuando estamos por presenciar el nuevo orden cuando Frida tome el poder después de su matrimonio con el bombón de Levi.

-Ilse… -murmuró con su voz temblorosa -. Hablas de manera extraña…

-Envidio tu ignorancia, cabeza de alcornoque… Porque gracias a ello, vives feliz pensando que todo está bien; cuando la segunda guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina -. Indicó, retomando su labor de fotografiar al chico malo de los Ackerman.

-No quiero una nueva guerra… -murmuró el camarógrafo, tragando algo de saliva al sentir pánico por las consecuencias que Marley y Paraíso tendrían si hubiese un nuevo enfrentamiento entre esas naciones.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.** ¿Te ha gustado? Pues, si lo deseas; déjame un review que me súper anima.

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Hola Guest. Gracias por el bello mensaje. Y me alegra mucho que sea haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo #2. Y vaya que fue extenso. Me pregunto si los debo acortar ja, ja, ja.

Déjame te respondo tu pregunta: _¿Qué me inspira para escribir este fic?_ Son muchas cosas, mas principalmente; escribo lo que deseo ver en Snk y que Isayama aún no me ha mostrado. Podría decir que escribo mis fantasías, pues. Aunque snk es un manga que da para analizar situaciones culturales, económicas y políticas; quizá por tener muchos personajes, Isa chan no puede profundizar en algunas cosas.

Porko se ganó mi corazón en el momento que apareció, al igual que Piiku. Y Zeke llama mi atención al igual que Willy. Y bueno, amo otros personajes; eso lo que me inspira para escribir: verlos en situaciones que no los vemos con frecuencia. Es complicado explicar, creo que me tardaría mucho y tomaría mucho espacio hablar de la razón o/y razones. Pero una de las cosas que influye, es mi carrera y que me encantan los temas que la mayoría considera como aburridos. ¿Será que hasta la edad influye? Quizá… _¿Sabías que no es mi primer fic con temática económica-política-social?_ Pues sí, no lo es.

Saludos y es un placer dedicarte este capítulo nuevo a ti que siempre me lees.


End file.
